


Crossmare 30 Day OTP Challenge(NSFW)

by Ships_4_Dayz_Official



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ships_4_Dayz_Official/pseuds/Ships_4_Dayz_Official
Summary: Can Cross survive (about)30 days of being absolutely destroyed? Probably not.





	Crossmare 30 Day OTP Challenge(NSFW)

"What's gotten into you?!"

Nightmare whined pitifully and hugged Cross, refusing to let him escape the bed. He sighed and gave up, letting the other just hold him there. "I just wanna cuddle all day...."

Since this was one of the few times Nightmare decided to stay in his passive form, this was an offer Cross wasn't going to give up easily. He rolled over to be facing the smaller skeleton, rubbing his head lightly.

They stayed like that for a moment, a long moment, just holding each other. Until Nightmare threw off the blankets. "My plan has come into action." he smirked, seeing Cross whine. He knew how cold he got easily and snuggled closer to him. "Now you can't escape!"

Cross giggled tiredly and hugged Nightmare, effectively rendering his arms useless as he rest his head against his bare ribs. Nightmare would pretty much sleep shirtless almost every night, since he said it was comfortable.

"So how long are we gonna stay here?" Cross asked, unable to help but smile at how lighthearted this was. Nightmare shrugged and managed to free his arms, hugging Cross.

"I dunno, but I'm comfortable." Nightmare shrugged, sliding his hands down Cross' sides and toying with the hem of his shirt lightly. He gave Cross puppy dog eyes, purring in satisfaction when he got to slip off his shirt.

The shirt was forgotten and soon so was everything else, leaving them snuggled against each other. "You really have no idea what you're doing, do you?" Cross asked resting his head on Nightmare's shoulder.

"Not a clue." Nightmare shrugged and kissed his cheek lightly. "But it's comfortable, you've gotta admit."

"Yeah, it's pretty comfortable."


End file.
